TPSR Summary The mission of the Sidney Kimmel Cancer Center Translational Pathology Shared Resource (TPSR) is to serve as a biomedical research resource supporting novel cancer research for the SKCC's basic, clinical, and translational members. The TPSR provides immediate, single-portal access to pathology and informatics faculty expertise and technical support, including a comprehensive range of high-quality pathology and informatics services coupled with critical access to unique banked tissue collections. The TPSR was founded in 2000 and has been continuously funded by the NCI since 2001. The former Informatics Shared Resource (ISR) was integrated into the TPSR during the current project period, due to the close working relationship and mutual focus of informatics with pathology services. Stephen Peiper, MD, oversees the combined Shared Resource. Wei Jiang, MD, PhD, and Haifeng Yang, PhD, serve as Pathology Co-Directors under the direction of Dr. Peiper. Zhijiu Zhong, MD, MS, is an experienced facility manager responsible for the day-to-day operation of the TPSR. The TPSR has dedicated laboratory space in the centrally located Bluemle Life Sciences Building (BLSB). In addition, there is connecting office space for consultation on histology and informatics needs. Current TPSR goals include: 1) Provide data, specimens, and technology to enhance all aspects of oncology research; 2) Offer a full range of exceptional histopathology services: IHC (including multi- parameter), ISH, automation, laser capture microdissection, tissue array creation, and digital pathology with high res image analysis; 3) Give access to a CAP-accredited biorepository; 4) Provide biomedical research informatics tools for facile interrogation of a well-developed data warehouse.